


Wild Thing

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Series: Namaste, My Love [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: AND a yoga instructor, Falling In Love, Hannibal AU, Hannibal is BENDY, Hannibal is a med student, Hannigram - Freeform, Idiots in lust, M/M, PWP, The blue swim shorts make a cameo, There's Still Some Plot, Young hot idiots in lust, nah, sort of, will is a cop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram AU where Will is a young police officer taking a yoga class and Hannibal is a young medical resident, making extra money on the side as a yoga instructor.  Enjoy the smut with a dash of plot, you heathens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Wild Thing is the name [of this pose](http://i98.photobucket.com/albums/l263/Daniellamunoz/wild-thing.jpg), which as you can imagine might add a little something extra during sexy fun times.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Training at the Police Academy had prepared Will Graham for many things: a surprise attack, apprehending a suspect, reading someone their Miranda rights, but he had not been prepared for what Beverly was about to introduce into his life.

His shoulder had been extra tight for the last week or so, just another side effect from his long-healed stab wound, so Beverly had suggested he come to yoga with her. 

“It’ll be good for your shoulder, Graham” she said while they were at the shooting range. “I can see how your shoulder is affecting your stance. You’re tight as hell, and yoga will loosen you up a bit.”

Will shrugged, but he knew Beverly was right. A good stretch would be helpful, he’d been tense for so long. “Fine, but I’m not wearing tights or whatever.”

Beverly rolled her eyes. “Shorts will work, you goof.”

**+++**

Will met Beverly outside the Serenity Now Yoga Studio, where she stood waiting for him with two mats. “Hey! You totally came. I thought you might punk out on me.”

Will stood before her with a case of crazy bed head, a ratty pair of old Nike running shorts, and a faded LSU t-shirt with a hole in the arm.

“And you clearly dressed up for the occasion,” she said as she handed him a mat. “Come on, let’s go in.”

They walked in and Will looked around not realizing the studio would look so empty; it seemed strange to him somehow. He went up to the desk, filled out the necessary paperwork, paid for the class and followed Beverly into the main floor where she chose a spot in front.

“You’ll love Angela, she’s a great instructor,” Beverly said as she unrolled her mat. Will nodded and followed suit unrolling his and plopped down on it. 

“She’s not going to make me do a headstand or anything like that, is she?” he asked.

“Ha! No, this is an intermediate class -- headstand inversions are an advanced thing.”

Will sat and nervously took a sip from his water bottle as more people began to trickle in. The anticipation, he found, was always the worst part. Soon, the room had about 20 people in it. He stood up and walked over to look at a poster on the wall. _Asana Inversions_ , it read. On it were photos of one model in various pretzel-like poses. _How was that even possible?_ Will thought. One in particular stood out to him, mainly because of the name. “Wild Thing,” Will read out loud to himself. He smirked and walked back to his mat.

Right at 8:00 a.m., a man in a black tank top and what looked like very small navy blue bike shorts walked out with a mat and stood at the front of the studio. Beverly looked at him and shot a look to Will. The man addressed the class... 

“Good morning, everyone. Angela is sick and asked me to take over for her today. My name is Hannibal, and welcome to Vinyasa Flow.” He then bent down to unroll his mat. Everyone in the class gladly took in the view.

Beverly’s smile grew three sizes as she leaned over toward Will and whispered, “Helloooo, nurse.” Will shook his head and then surreptitiously glanced at Hannibal, quickly sweeping his eyes up and down. He was very attractive, Will couldn’t deny that, and of course it didn’t hurt his case that he was practically naked -- but any sort of flirting, or whatever, was the furthest thing from Will’s mind. Still...a body like that.

Beverly leaned over once more and whispered, “I call dibs.” Will smiled.

“Before we begin, do we have any injuries I should be aware of? Or anyone here taking yoga for the first time?”

Will’s hand shot up in the air, he then looked around and was mortified to see he was the only one with his hand up, and sheepishly lowered it.

Hannibal tilted his head to the side, and gave a quick nod, “Well, you are brave taking on an intermediate class as your first.”

Will shrugged and spat out, “She made me come,” and pointed at Beverly. Hannibal gave Will a big smile and said, “Since it is your first time...I promise I’ll be gentle.” He gave a wink and walked onto his mat.

Beverly grinned and turned to look at Will. Will in turn stared at the floor, blushing. There was no way in hell he could look at Beverly right now. 

“My friend is recovering from a shoulder injury,” Beverly pipped in. “Will’s a police officer, got hurt in the line of duty. Very brave, this one. Very brave.”

Will wished the floor would open up and just swallow him whole as he mumbled, “Christ, Beverly.”

“I’ll be mindful of that," Hannibal said, "...and thank you for protecting us,” he added with a flirty smile.

Will looked at him and nodded without saying a word, while Beverly snickered quietly.

“Oh, one more thing -- I am a stickler for proper alignment,” Hannibal said, “so if I see someone needing a bit of an adjustment with a pose I will walk over and help you. If you do not want help or do not want to be touched, please let me know now.” 

The room was completely and utterly silent.

**+++**

“Thank you, once again, for coming. I would like you to start on your knees or cross-legged. Close your eyes and bring your hands up to your heart, and set your intent for today’s class.”

Will pretended he closed his eyes, but kept one eye barely opened to look at the people around him. He glanced at Hannibal and noticed that Hannibal was looking right at him. Will quickly squeezed his eyes shut.

Hannibal continued, “Notice your breathing. Is it smooth and slow, or is it uneven and quick? Be mindful of your breathing for a few cycles.”

Will couldn’t help himself, he was on the verge of giggling and didn’t know why. 

“Slowly open your eyes, and with a neutral spine please get on all fours as we begin going from cat to cow poses. Placing your hands directly beneath your shoulders and your knees directly beneath your hips.”

**+++**

Will held his own for most of the class. The downward facing dog proved to be his favorite pose. Being in the inverted V helped clear his head and gave him a good calf stretch. Hannibal walked up to him and said, “May I?” Will looked at the upside down Hannibal and nodded as Hannibal reached down and separated Will’s legs slightly. Will leaned into the deeper stretch. 

“Good,” Hannibal said and continued, “Now lift your right leg for a three-legged dog.”

Beverly peered at Will and threw a smoochy face his way, Will stuck his tongue out and focused on his balance, still feeling the imprint of heat Hannibal’s hand had left on his calf.

**+++**

“From your downward dog move into a plank and then lower into chaturanga. From there lift up into a baby cobra.”

After a few of the sequences Will was getting the hang of it, and was surprised to see it was much more physically challenging than he thought it would be.

“From your baby cobra, move back to downward facing dog, lift your right leg again for another three-legged dog. Bring knee to chest, stack shoulders over wrists. Now bring your right leg forward and down in between your hands. Sweep your hands up for a high lunge. Very nice, Will.”

Will looked over to Hannibal, and breaking his concentration -- and balance -- fell out of the pose and ungracefully onto his side.

Hannibal walked over and offered him a hand, and gave him another quick wink.

Will, feeling flustered, adjusted himself back into a lunge as Hannibal continued, “Sweep your arms back and lift into Virabhadrasana, or warrior three pose.”

**+++**

“Namaste,” Hannibal said at the end of class.

“Namaste,” everyone in the class responded and then got up and began to leave. 

Will looked around with a curious eye. “What does namaste actually mean?” Will asked Beverly. 

Hannibal responded from the front of the studio, “In Hinduism it means ‘I bow to the divine in you.’ It can be used to express gratitude for assistance -- or as a thank you.” He smiled at Will as he stood. 

Beverly got up, began to roll her mat, and whispered, “If you don’t go over there and talk to him right now, I will kick your ass from here to eternity.”

“I smell,” Will said in response.

“And you suck, don’t let that stop you too. Go, I’m not kidding.”

Hannibal was picking up the yoga blocks from around the room and putting them away on a shelf in the corner. Will walked up with his two blocks, “Um...here you go.”

“Thank you,” Hannibal said smiling as he placed the blocks on the shelf.

Hannibal’s scent was going straight to Will’s head (among other places). It was a heady mix of musky masculinity with a hint of sandalwood. Fuck, he smelled good.

“How is your shoulder feeling?” Hannibal asked.

Will actually took stock of it and realized it felt looser, a bit sore, but good overall. “It’s...good. Yeah, definitely. Thank you.”

“I am glad to hear that. It would probably benefit you to keep coming to class,” Hannibal said as he put the last of the blocks away.

“I’ll think about it. I’m sure Beverly would be happy.”

“She has great form. One day you could be as good as she is -- if you practice.”

“Yeah...I mean, but --”

“Would you like to have breakfast with me?” Hannibal asked leaning against the shelf, with his arms crossed.

“What?” Will asked with a furrowed brow, not sure if he heard what he just heard.

“Would you like to have breakfast with me?”

Will looked at Hannibal for a moment and with a look of utter confusion on his face said, “Why?”

Hannibal smiled and said, “You really have no idea how beautiful and charming you are, do you?”

Will had no response to that, so Beverly popped in and said, “No, he doesn’t and yes, he would love to have breakfast with you.” And just like that, she vanished.

**+++**

Will waited for Hannibal outside while he changed. Hannibal came out wearing some black track pants, a pair of green gym shoes and a plain grey t-shirt. Will desperately wished he had brought a change of clothes with him as he pulled at his LSU t-shirt that was a little damp from class.

“Where do you want to go?” Will asked.

“There’s a great little place a few blocks from here. They have a really thoughtful menu and vegetarian options, if you are into that.”

“Me? No, I like meat. Love meat. Meat is good.” Will said -- the words just kept spilling out with no end in sight.

Hannibal raised his eyebrows, nodded and smiled again, that big perfect smile that showed off his darling fangs, “I like meat as well,” he added with a laugh, “Come. Let’s go”

**+++**

They sat at a table near the window, and ordered their breakfast. Will had decided on the steak and eggs (he did love meat, after all) and Hannibal had the grain bowl with a 60-minute egg, shaved parmesan, pickled hazelnuts and pancetta. The coffee was strong and plentiful, and the company beautiful.

“So what made you decide to teach yoga?” Will asked wrapping his hands around the warm coffee mug.

“I’ve always loved it. It’s great exercise and has such a restorative effect on me. One summer I took a three-month teacher training in Mexico. I just packed a bag and left. I thought it would be good extra money while I finished school.”

“Oh, is yoga not what you do full-time?”

Hannibal took a sip of coffee and said, “No. I’m finishing up my Emergency Medicine Residency at Johns Hopkins.”

“Jesus. Well, that’s impressive. How do you find time to do anything at all with your residency going on?”

Hannibal said, “I don’t sleep very much, and I am, unfortunately, somewhat of a Type A personality. Always pushing myself, I suppose. Go, go, go. Life is too short not to go after what you want, don’t you think?”

Will smiled and then looked down at his coffee, “I guess so. I often think I would love to go back to grad school, and get my degree in forensic science.” 

“Why don’t you?” Hannibal asked.

“I’m not sure. Don’t have time? Maybe I’m a bit nervous about it?” Will shrugged.

“Would it make you happy?” Hannibal asked.

“It would. It’d be safer than police work, that’s for sure.” Will added, swirling his cup slightly creating a tiny coffee whirlpool.

“One should always pursue that which gives them pleasure,” Hannibal said looking into Will’s eyes. Will felt the powers of speech leaving his body, instead opting to nod slightly. This caused Hannibal to smile once again, baring his fangs for Will to see. 

The food arrived, which gave Will something to focus on rather than his traitorous cock that was currently forming a strong and steady tree pose under the cloth napkin. Will sighed and quickly drank his glass of water, turning all thoughts to Police Chief Crawford. An instant hard on killer to be sure.

**+++**

When they finished their breakfast, they walked outside and Will wasn’t quite sure what was to be next. Did he find Hannibal attractive? Hell yes. And through some stroke of luck, Hannibal found Will attractive as well. Did he want to see him again? Double hell yes. So, how to make that happen?

Hannibal turned to Will and said, “Would you like to go to my place and work on some...yoga poses?”

Well fuck him -- for once, _finally_ , life was making something easy for Will Graham. “Okay,” Will managed to croak out.

**+++**

Hannibal’s apartment was about ten blocks away from the restaurant. During their walk, the two men chatted effortlessly about a variety of things: where they grew up (Lithuania and Louisiana), sports (neither of followed any teams -- although Will did occasionally watch some baseball “Go, Orioles!”), both men could speak French (sort of), and they talked a lot about food (Hannibal loved French food, Will enjoyed Thai -- but a good meal, no matter what it was, was always appreciated.) When they finally reached Hannibal’s place, Will was fairly at ease. Hannibal lent himself easily to that.

They walked up the three flights of stairs and had arrived. Both Hannibal and Will took their shoes off at the door and went inside. Hannibal’s apartment was huge with lots of natural lighting and open space. The living room and kitchen was one large area, with doors leading to what Will imagined were the bedroom and bathroom. The furniture was modern and simple, and the entire place was mostly white: the walls, the couch, the rug, coffee and end tables, with occasional splashes of color. In the corner of the living room was a large suit armor that appeared Asian in nature. Books were also everywhere, floor to ceiling bookcases lined the walls of the living room. Will noticed there wasn’t a television in sight -- at least not in either room. A tiny grey cat rose from the couch and greeted them both as they walked further in.

“That’s Gėlė,” Hannibal said. “Greetings, Gėlė. Say hello to my new friend Will.”

“Hello, Gėlė.” Will said as he crouched down to pet her.

“Gėlė means flower in Lithuanian. I found her outside one morning, under the rose bushes and she has refused to leave. We have become roommates, I suppose.”

Will stood up, Gėlė meowing at him in approval. 

“Would you like something to drink? I have sparkling water,” Hannibal said. 

“Yes, that sounds great. Thanks.” Will began to circle the room looking at the bookcases surrounding them. They covered every topic imaginable from art, classic literature, science -- several in different languages. Clearly Hannibal was well read; this impressed Will greatly.

“You have a lot of books,” Will said as he ran his hand down the spine of one of them. “Have you read all of them?”

Hannibal came back and handed Will a glass of sparkling water with a thin slice of lime floating on top.

“Mmmm, yes. I have read most of them, and the rest I purchased with the intention to do so. I may have a problem with books, if I’m to be perfectly frank."

"That's a good problem to have," Will said. 

"Do you like to read, Will?”

Will took a sip of water then said, “I do. I don’t have as much time to read as I would like, but I do. I like poetry, sci-fi -- I love dystopian novels.”

“Ah, an optimist are you?” Hannibal said with a smile, poking Will in the arm.

“Yes, of course. Always,” Will said returning the smile.

“A dystopian-loving poetry enthusiast. Intriguing,” Hannibal said leaning into Will, their shoulders barely grazing.

Will shivered slightly at the touch and said, “Do you regret inviting me over, yet?”

“Not at all,” Hannibal said as he stared intently at Will. Hannibal then walked over to a bookcase on the other side of the room and pulled out a book. He walked back to Will and handed it to him, and stood behind him. Will looked at it, and read the title out loud, “'Asanas: 608 Yoga Postures.' Oh...” _So, he really just wants to work on yoga poses. Great._ Will thought to himself and put his glass of water down on the table.

“Yes, it has a variety of poses.” Hannibal leaned in closer, looking at the book over Will’s shoulder. “See?” he said as he reached over and flipped a few pages. “I would like you to choose some.”

Will rolled his eyes, knowing Hannibal could not see, and said dryly, “Well some of these seem really advanced. I’m not that bendy.”

Hannibal pressed himself into Will even more so and said, “Well, I am...so choose.” Will momentarily stopped breathing as he finally got what Hannibal was saying.

Will turned his head to look at Hannibal, who in turn lowered his and took Will’s lips into his own. Hannibal wrapped both arms around Will, as Will deepened the kiss, opened his lips and slid his tongue into Hannibal’s mouth. Hannibal ran his arms slowly up and down Will’s torso, while Will lifted his arms prompting Hannibal to pull Will’s t-shirt off, and tossed it casually to the side.

“Maybe I should shower?” Will said in between kisses.

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Hannibal responded as he turned Will to face him, and began dotting his neck with kisses and inhaling deeply to take in all of Will’s aroma. “Your scent is spectacular,” he said just before he bit into Will’s jaw line causing Will to moan and throw his head back slowly. Hannibal languidly lapped at Will’s neck, leaving a damp, sensual heat in the space between them. 

Will splayed his hands across Hannibal’s chest and then began to twist at the fabric of his t-shirt. “Take this off,” Will murmured and he jerked his hips against Hannibal’s, each one feeling the other’s straining erection through the fabric of their clothing.

Hannibal stepped back and pulled his t-shirt off over his head, giving Will a full view of his chest for the first time. It was delicious. Hannibal’s shoulders were well-rounded and strong, he had a flat stomach that was defined but not ridiculously exaggerated. It held the promise of strength, and above all stamina. 

His chest was covered in lush dark hair that Will immediately reached out to touch. Hannibal smiled at this, perhaps it was pride or perhaps it was shyness, Will didn’t care. “Thank you,” he said and leaned in and coiled his arms around Hannibal’s neck lifting his face, lips reaching out to Hannibal’s mouth. 

They kissed slowly and purposefully, Hannibal’s tongue massaging Will’s, causing Will to whimper and press his entire body into the kiss. Will broke the kiss with a soft exhale and reached with his index finger into Hannibal’s mouth stroking Hannibal’s tongue, then meeting it with his own tongue once again to continue the kiss.

After a few minutes of kissing and rutting against each other’s bodies, Will pulled away and said, “I’m ready for the first pose.”

Hannibal intertwined his hands with Will's and asked, “What would you like to see, darling Will?”

“I would like you to do the Wild Thing,” he replied, pupils lust-filled and dark.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow and gave Will a cheeky grin. “This pose is called Camatkarasana, or Wild Thing,” said Hannibal as bent down onto the living room floor and brought all of his weight onto his right hand, then lifted his hips high in the air, and did a complicated backbend. 

Will felt his chest tighten. It should look obscene, it really should, Hannibal shirtless, chest damp with the sweat of desire, his erection being held down by his track pants -- but it looked lovely, godlike even. And yes, Will wasn’t going to lie, it was also hot as hell. Will wasted no time getting on his knees, in supplication, and licked Hannibal’s hard cock over the fabric of his track pants. Hannibal used his upper and lower body strength to press into Will’s eager mouth, his hips jerking slightly.

“Up,” Will commanded.

Hannibal got out of the pose and stood while Will remained on his knees and grabbed Hannibal’s waistband. He pulled Hannibal closer toward him and then yanked his track pants down, releasing Hannibal’s aching cock. Will dove in, hollowed his cheeks taking Hannibal into his mouth with a powerful suck. Hannibal began undulating his hips as Will continued to suck his cock in all the way to the hilt and pulled out -- doing it again and again. Hannibal shuddered as Will pushed his foreskin back to expose the head causing Hannibal to groan as Will swirled his tongue around the head and dipped into Hannibal’s dripping slit. 

Hannibal pulled back, gently stroked Will’s cheek and said, “Do you remember how to do a downward facing dog, Will?” Will closed his eyes, and nodded as he smiled. 

“Do it for me now, Will.”

Hannibal gave Will his hand to help him up, kissing him once again when Will was standing. Will hooked a leg around Hannibal’s waist, both rocking together tightly, enjoying the friction between them.

Hannibal began to nibble on Will’s earlobe and then said, “Adho Mukha Svanasana builds strength while stretching the entire body.” Hannibal walked behind Will, pressing his body tightly into Will’s back, then bent over pushing them both down into an upside down V shape. 

“Spread your fingers wide and press firmly into the ground through your palms,” he said to Will. Will’s shuddering moan was ripped from his body as Hannibal pressed his crotch into Will’s ass, while Will continued the pose. Hannibal reached out to Will’s shorts and pulled them down. Will gingerly lifted each foot as Hannibal helped him step out of them. “Now spread your legs wider,” Hannibal said.

It was then Hannibal’s turn to be on his knees, as he dropped down and reached out to spread Will’s cheeks apart before sinking in to lap at Will’s hole. Will gasped and instantly pushed into Hannibal. Hannibal reached over and pulled Will closer to him, hands on Will’s thighs, and without hesitation began roughly licking Will again and again. Will began to swear, it was beyond his control, as he said, “Fuck. Yes, just like that...just like that,” and rolled his hips back and pushed. 

Hannibal's tongue continued dipping into Will as Hannibal closed his eyes, soaking Will, savoring him. Hannibal then pulled back and with one hand began to stroke Will’s cock, while with the other fingered Will. First one gentle finger, then two. Will’s vision began to blur as the groans coming out of him were uncontrollable and becoming louder and louder still. He did, however, have enough wherewithal to stop Hannibal. He didn’t want to come like this, he wanted more. He needed more.

Will looked at Hannibal with wanting eyes and said, “I would like to do the cat pose, now.” Hannibal licked his red, swollen lips and said, “Please get all on fours for the Marjaryasana.” Will bit his lower lip, smiled a most naughty smile and then said, “Yes, of course.”

Hannibal got up and quickly walked over to what Will imagined was his bedroom, returning with a bottle of lube and several condoms in his hand. 

“More than one condom? That’s either very showy or very ambitious, Hannibal,” Will said as he waited on hands and knees. Hannibal said, “Hmmm...we’ll see, won’t we?” and stroked Will’s back with one hand as he poured lube down the center of Will’s ass with the other. Will shivered at the coldness of the liquid, which was then warmed by Hannibal’s slick, wet fingers that began stroking and probing him.

Hannibal inserted one finger, then another, gently scissoring them as Will closed his eyes tightly, hearing the blood roaring through his head. Hannibal leaned over and gently kissed one of Will’s ass cheeks, then suddenly spanked it hard causing Will to jerk his hips and look back at Hannibal who smiled earnestly at him.

Hannibal bent over Will, his torso on Will’s back, reached around with a lube-soaked hand and began to stroke Will’s cock while he continued to stretch him out with the other. Will moaned and threw his head back, so that it rested on Hannibal. 

“I’m ready, please do it already. Fuck me, Hannibal,” Will said through gritted teeth. 

“As you wish,” Hannibal replied as he stopped to roll a condom over his hard cock. He placed the tip of his erection at Will’s eager hole and began to slowly push in. His cock, sinking deeper and deeper in Will as the resistance at this opening gave way to Hannibal’s lusty insistence. Will, who had been holding his breath could feel himself become full with Hannibal’s desire and girth. “Breathe, darling Will,” Hannibal whispered, “Breathe.”

Hannibal pulled out slowly, as Will sucked on his bottom lip whining at the feeling of emptiness. Hannibal thrust in again, less slow and with purpose. Pulling out again slowly, he began to snap his hips into Will’s pressing his fingers tightly into Will’s skin as he pulled him closer. Quicker and quicker, quicker still. Will knew he would be sore tomorrow, but he didn’t care. He smiled at the prospect of feeling Hannibal burned into his skin’s memory the following day. He snapped back to meet Hannibal’s deep thrusts. 

Hannibal lowered himself slightly, changing his angle just so and suddenly Will was lit on fire as his prostate was now being generously lavished with ardor and insistence. “Fuck,” Will groaned, “You are incredible.” Hannibal smiled at the praise, mentally patting himself on the shoulder for a job well done, knowing full well he’d only just begun. Will lowered himself onto his elbows, with his ass still in the air and said, “Harder -- do it harder,” and Hannibal was more than willing to oblige. 

Will could feel the edges of his vision begin to turn black and his breathing becoming erratic as Hannibal continued to pound into Will’s prostate. The sensation of Hannibal’s hand stroking him in time with his thrusts was almost more than Will could take. The coil in the center of Will's being snapped as he shouted out Hannibal's name and came in hard spurts all over Hannibal’s hand, writhing underneath Hannibal in an unsteady beat. Seeing Will unspool like that caused Hannibal to follow Will down the same path. He drove into Will with a few more pumps and was then coming just as hard, grunting and slapping into him in uncoordinated jerks, smearing Will’s come with his hand all over Will’s abdomen.

They both collapsed onto the floor, gasping and breathing heavily, trying to recenter their world.

Will turned to look at Hannibal and managed to squeak out, “Namaste, Hannibal. Na-mas-te...”

Hannibal laughed and turned Will over to begin kissing him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> The various poses mentioned throughout:
> 
>   * [Downward Facing Dog](http://www.yogatrail.com/yoga-poses/media/2012-12/yoga-pose-downward-facing-dog-579-1.jpg)
>   * Video on how to do the [Wild Thing](https://youtu.be/rXnXfWt605k?t=21s) pose. 
>   * [Cat and Cow pose](https://exploringtaylor.files.wordpress.com/2015/12/cat-and-cow-yoga-pose.gif?w=300&h=293).
> 

> 
> Come say hi and visit me [on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/).


End file.
